Juste un peu
by LeRoyaumeSousLaPluie
Summary: Trad. OS. PWP. John et Sherlock n'ont pas de relations sexuelles, jusqu'au jour où, en fait, ils en ont.


**Juste un peu**

La fic originale, "Just A Little", de peevee, se trouve sur AO3.

Voici un petit OS pour l'anniversaire de mon amie odea nigthingale que j'adore, et qui parvient toujours à être là pour les autres, alors... bon anniversaire Odea! Passe la plus fabuleuse des journées :) Ceci est un PWP, donc il ne se passe pas grand chose, à part euh... du smut tout à fait gratuit. Je suis vraiment désolée. Mais comme dirait Odea, le sexe est une part importante et naturelle de la vie, les enfants ;)

* * *

Ils étaient apparemment d'accord pour ne plus jamais y faire allusion, et ni l'un ni l'autre ne savait vraiment ce qu'il faisait, alors les choses n'avaient pas si mal tourné, dans le fond. Personne n'avait eu de crise de nerfs, ils ne se tenaient pas par la main sur les scènes de crime, et Sherlock n'allait pas, comme John l'avait craint au début, passer son anxiété sur lui en l'attachant quelque part et en le prenant violemment par derrière.

Depuis cette nuit sur le canapé impliquant un Sherlock qui s'ennuyait, une bouteille de whisky coûteuse volée à Mycroft et une pile de dossiers non-élucidés que Lestrade lui avait offert pour son anniversaire, les choses avaient changé.

John, même en étant beaucoup moins observateur que Sherlock, avait remarqué le changement subtil d'atmosphère qui était apparu quand l'un des deux avait plaqué l'autre sur le canapé pour lui fourrer sa langue dans la bouche. Sur le moment, ce geste d'affection lui avait semblé tout à fait sympathique et fraternel; le matin suivant, plus tellement. Mais Sherlock n'en avait plus parlé, et si quelques roulages de pelle occasionnels s'étaient produits dans le hall d'entrée sous le coup de l'adrénaline, eh bien c'était tout. Pas de quoi en faire toute une histoire.

Cela dit, après un certain temps, les moments occasionnels de roulage de pelle s'étaient transformés en moments occasionnels de friction intense contre le mur (ou contre le canapé, l'évier de la cuisine, le frigo...). Une fois, alors qu'il se trouvait la tête renversée en arrière et les bras plaqués au-dessus de lui, et que Sherlock emboîtait leurs hanches avec précision, il avait senti l'ombre d'un doigt frotter contre la bande élastique de son caleçon. Il avait jouit en poussant un _ohhh_ de surprise quelques secondes plus tard. Il était encore un peu mal à l'aise avec l'idée d'avoir un pénis en érection collé contre le sien. Mais avec leurs vêtements, ce n'était pas vraiment comme s'ils avaient des relations sexuelles. Et s'ils n'avaient pas de relations sexuelles, ça n'avait rien de bizarre.

N'est-ce pas?

Tout allait très bien jusqu'au jour où, tout à coup, ils se mirent à avoir des relations sexuelles. Sherlock l'avait enjambé alors qu'il était assis sur sa chaise un après-midi, et sans crier gare, il avait ouvert la fermeture-éclair de son jean pour glisser sa main à l'intérieur. John n'avait pas très bien su comment réagir, mais il y avait eu de la friction et du mouvement, et John avait été si excité que son entre-jambe l'avait fait souffrir; il ne lui avait fallu qu'une minute pour jouir en haletant sur les mains de Sherlock. Il lui avait rendu la politesse, et l'air heureux de Sherlock lui avait semblé plutôt satisfaisant.

Et puis soudainement, il voulut avoir plus. Plus de quoi, il ne le savait pas très bien, mais il lui en fallait plus. S'il avait été avec une femme, il l'aurait peut-être renversée sur le canapé, il aurait arraché sa petite culotte et l'aurait léchée jusqu'à ce qu'elle demande grâce. Puis il l'aurait peut-être assise sur ses genoux pour la prendre sauvagement. Mais avec Sherlock...

Il n'était pas très sûr du niveau d'expérience de Sherlock (ce n'était pas vraiment le genre de choses qu'on pouvait demander à un autre type, tout de même. Même si vous aviez des rencontres occasionnelles contre différents meubles de la maison) mais il était presque certain que dans ce domaine particulier, il avait autant d'expérience que John (c'est à dire, euh, aucune).

Il en avait envie pourtant, vraiment envie.

Ils étaient tous les deux allongés sur le lit de Sherlock, tout habillés. Le simple fait d'être sur le lit était déjà pour ainsi dire exaltant, et les choses ressemblaient plus à du sexe qu'à une séance de pelotage agrémentée de baisers frénétiques. Il y avait cela aussi, bien sûr. John monta sur Sherlock et se frotta paresseusement contre lui. Sherlock gémit doucement.

"Est-ce qu'on pourrait essayer quelque chose?" murmura-t-il contre les lèvres entrouvertes de Sherlock.

"Peut-être," souffla Sherlock, toujours pragmatique.

"Je voudrais -" dit John en déglutissant. "Je voudrais écarter un peu ton ouverture. Juste pour voir."

Les paupières de Sherlock se fermèrent. La couleur de ses joues devint légèrement plus foncée.

"D'accord."

Il se débarrassa de son pantalon, gardant son t-shirt et son caleçon, et roula sur son ventre. John passa deux mains sur le bas de son dos, accrochant au passage l'élastique de son caleçon , et le fit glisser vers le bas. Il laissa le t-shirt.

Ses doigts tremblaient légèrement quand il posa les mains sur la peau lisse et pâle des fesses de Sherlock. Sherlock sursauta un peu, reculant contre les mains fermes de John. Doucement, John écarta ses cuisses. Sherlock poussa un gémissement, laissa retomber sa tête en avant et écarta davantage les jambes.

"Tu aimes ça." John ouvrit un peu plus les cuisses de Sherlock.

"Oh," haleta Sherlock.

"Mon dieu."

Il passa une main hésitante sur les dernières bosses de la colonne vertébrale de Sherlock et promena ses doigts plus bas, effleurant imperceptiblement son anus, qui se contracta et palpita légèrement sous son doigt. Bon sang, il était tellement excité qu'il en avait mal. Il remua un peu dans son jean.

"Retire-le." La voix de Sherlock était étouffée par son bras, qu'il était apparemment occupé à mordre. John s'empressa d'obéir pour ne pas perdre de temps.

Il remonta dans le lit, s'agenouilla entre les jambes ouvertes de Sherlock et caressa doucement l'arrière de ses cuisses. Frappé d'une inspiration soudaine, il glissa un doigt dans sa bouche, le mouilla entièrement, et le passa sur l'ouverture de Sherlock.

"Oh mon dieu."

Ravi, il recommença, observant avec intérêt Sherlock qui se tordait sur le matelas. Sa queue était brûlante, lourde. Après quelques petits effleurements supplémentaires, il osa presser tout doucement, pour rentrer juste le bout à l'intérieur. Sherlock écarta les cuisses au maximum.

"Plus fort, bon sang."

"Tu es sûr?"

"Mhgn, oui, c'est fabuleux."

Il cracha encore sur son doigt et l'introduisit un peu plus loin, doucement, très doucement. Sherlock grogna. John bougea la main et la fit entrer et sortir, juste pour le taquiner.

Son propre sexe gouttait maintenant abondamment, et il voulait désespérément faire quelque chose; la vue de son propre doigt disparaissant habilement à l'intérieur de Sherlock était incroyablement excitante. Il se demanda si Sherlock le laisserait -

"Euh - quoi? Pourquoi t'arrêtes-tu?"

"Juste une seconde..."

Il s'avança un peu sur le lit, se mordant les lèvres d'impatience, et colla son sexe sur l'ouverture humide de Sherlock.

"Je veux juste te sentir un peu," murmura-t-il en frottant lentement et en poussant légèrement, toujours très légèrement. Il cracha dans sa main et mouilla le tout un petit peu plus avant de recommencer, tirant sur son prépuce et regardant le sommet brillant de sa queue glisser facilement contre l'ouverture rose de Sherlock.

Sherlock respira lourdement contre les draps, poussant lui aussi; John répondit en pressant plus fort contre l'ouverture qui se contractait et s'écartait un peu plus à chaque passage.

"Je peux - juste un peu?" Il pressa encore davantage.

"Oh, mon dieu, oui. Oui."

Il poussa vers l'avant. Le bout de son sexe paraissait incroyable, absorbé progressivement par le corps de Sherlock. Il frissonna, sentant chaque spasme et chaque contraction des muscles de Sherlock tandis qu'il s'ajustait. Sherlock étouffait un gémissement constant, ses mains étaient redescendues pour écarter ses cuisses au maximum et ses hanches bougeaient avec un petit rythme régulier tandis qu'il ruait contre le matelas. John utilisa sa main libre pour l'immobiliser, se branlant doucement de l'autre main, gardant le bout de son sexe enfui seulement jusqu'au frein. Magnifique.

Sherlock se tortilla.

Il bougea la main plus vite, serrant plus fort les hanches de Sherlock pour l'empêcher de bouger aussi, et regarda les mouvements fluides et réguliers de sa queue qui entrait et sortait à peine. Il ne pouvait pas détacher son regard de l'anus de Sherlock qui s'étirait autour de la couronne évasée à chacun de ses mouvements.

"Bon sang Sherlock. Je vais jouir à l'intérieur de toi."

"Oui. Fais-le."

"Oh, merde. Tu es presque au bout?"

"Mh."

Sa main accéléra sur son sexe, et il lutta pour ne pas pousser plus loin. Sherlock étouffait des gémissements; chacun d'eux lançait des éclairs de chaleur le long de son épine dorsale, le menant de plus en plus près du but.

"Oh, mon dieu," murmura Sherlock à travers ses dents, ruant des hanches et jouissant sur le matelas, seulement sous l'effet de la friction. "John, merde, merde."

Son ouverture palpita et se serra, et John sentit son orgasme arriver en frissonnant.

"Oh oui," souffla-t-il, agrippant sa queue. "Bon sang, c'est parfait."

Il se caressa jusqu'au bout, et avec un petit effort il se maintint juste à l'intérieur de Sherlock tandis qu'il jouissait et jouissait, sans en mettre une goutte à côté.

Il se retira doucement. Sherlock resta un petit peu ouvert et John regarda, captivé, son sperme couler le long des cuisses de Sherlock. Il trempa machinalement un doigt à l'intérieur.

"Seigneur."

Sherlock frissonna et remua. "Laisse-moi me lever, c'est mouillé."

Quand il se retourna, du sperme coula encore sur les draps et le long de ses jambes. John avala sa salive, sentant indéniablement l'eau lui monter à la bouche.

La prochaine fois, peut-être.


End file.
